


Neither your honey nor your sting [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, מדרש | Midrash
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fairy Tale Style, Female Characters, Gen, Urban Fantasy, ראש השנה | Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's summary:As one would say to a wasp: neither your honey nor your sting. Ah, but even a wasp will be of use to you.What use a wasp? Come with me, and learn.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Neither your honey nor your sting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neither your honey nor your sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348174) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



[Download or stream the MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B2AVNvOQjb6H-XOEj8SuZ09_yQWlcESZ/view?usp=sharing)

  
[A forest in Poland, where the trees are curved at the base before growing straight and tall.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hagar, I hope you've had a wonderful three days of Purimgifts! I laughed when you wound up my assignment. I think I'm only even vaguely acquainted with two participants in the whole exchange, and you were, of course, one of them.
> 
> I chose the picture I did for this day because you called out the European forests. My ancestry is almost definitely by way of Eastern Europe, so this shot from a forest in Poland it was. I really wanted something at night, but couldn't find anything that I was sure was from the right region, so I ran with something from the region but with a good ~atmosphere.
> 
> May this Purim(gifts) have brought joy and happiness in your life and in your family, whatever family means to you.


End file.
